


Fangirl

by diwata



Series: Somewhere in Time [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Non-Massacre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diwata/pseuds/diwata
Summary: Sakura is an otaku. Sasuke sucks at costume parties.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Somewhere in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Fangirl

Naruto’s “Forest of Death” themed Halloween party might surprisingly live up to its name. It takes Sakura twenty minutes to find the main campfire after she parks in a dilapidated public parking lot near the highway. As she approaches the clearing, the trees seem to become more densely crowded. She turns on her phone’s flashlight for good measure, careful not to trip over any roots.

At the main campfire, she catches a glimpse of a raven-haired man slouched over with his elbows on his knees. His back is covered in a familiar stretch of white fabric. Sakura ambles over to sit next to him on the large wooden log. “Sasuke-kun is…” she pauses, noting his blue vinyl gloves. “A lab tech?”

Sasuke raises his beer to her and nods. “Hey.”

She pouts a little, leaning over to rummage through the cooler beside them. “That’s no fun,” Sakura complains, “Naruto said it was a _dress up_ party. That’s barely a costume.”

“And you are…?” His gaze sweeps over her braided pink hair, red tunic, and green belt, questioning.

“Genkai from YuYu Hakusho,” she supplies, wiping water off the top of her beer with the edge of her tunic.

Sasuke snorts in response. “I didn’t know you were an otaku.”

“There aren’t many characters with pink hair,” Sakura argues before taking a long drink.

“Ah, is that so,” he says. The amused look on his face tells her that he is thoroughly unconvinced with her justification.

“Also,” she says after a large gulp, “Genkai is one of the most strongest women in all of _shounen_ manga. She was known for both her strength and beauty, her unique spirit healing technique was so powerful that medically trained professionals were in awe of Kuwabara’s recovery time, and she had literally hundreds of people vying to become her successor. Genkai, even after her peak, was upper B-rank though she was only a human in a world of demons and special bloodlines--”

Sasuke’s smirk is apparent, even from the corner of Sakura’s eye, but she has to keep going. “That’s what I thought--”

“And don’t get me _started_ ,” Sakura says, “on the canon fact that Genkai died twice and came back to life, and is technically the only human in history to have won the Cursed Tournament twice.” She takes a breath before continuing her rant, “And her story with Toguro is so tragic and beautiful; it’s a total subversion of all of that _there can be no well-written romance in shounen_ bullshit.”

“-- otaku.” Sasuke bumps his can against her knuckles and takes a sip of his drink.

Sakura’s face heats up at the contact, and at his accurate assessment. She coughs awkwardly, moving to stand up. “Uh, well, I’m just gonna go…” She looks around and can only see couples making out against the tree trunks. “... somewhere? I think I hear Ino calling me?” Sakura lies helplessly, “Or something like that? Yeah.”

His smirk deepens, but Sasuke reaches up to take off his laboratory goggles to look her in the eyes before she walks away. “I’ve been nothing but trouble for you, haven’t I?” Sasuke asks, his voice rising with a playful lilt.

Startled but understanding, Sakura turns around. She leans back down and cradles her forgotten drink before grinning brightly at him. “You really are a fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty self-indulgent drabble, because I cannot draw for shit I thought "why not write a story where Sakura dresses up as Genkai for Halloween and also allude to the parallels between the two characters" and... wrote this. Hope you enjoyed, fellow YYH fans. The last bit of dialogue between Sasuke and Sakura is them quoting the Toguro/Genkai farewell scene.


End file.
